Military of Shady Dunes
The military of Shady Dunes is divided into 5 branches. NSTracker Military Statistics (Active land forces = All legionaries Reserve land forces = Militia (Subract 100-200 thousand men for land auxiliaries) Nation States Factbook Link Branches Legions The legions of Shady Dunes are the third largest branch of the military. They are all infantry and are trained for four years under brutal conditions to make them one of the world's greatest fighting force. They are adept in the use of most conventional weapons including firearms, swords, daggers, and hand-to-hand combat. To join, applicants are recruited when they leave 8th grade to leave school and join training. It takes 4 years (The normal time for which they would stay in high school) and they learn the same they would in normal school, except they learn combat instead of other non-core classes. When they leave, they claim "The battlefield is easier than our boot camps!". After leaving, legionaries join infantry legions, or if they test in, they join special legions. Special Legions are: -The 'Piercing Arrow' Air Assault Legions. The 1st Tactical Insertion Cohort is a member of this branch. -The 'Climbing Wolves' Mountain Legions -The Advanced Patrol Legions (Mechanized Units) -The 'Charging Pila' Armored Legions -The 'Phalanx' Defensive Legions (Engineers and Fortifications) Auxiliaries The auxiliaries of Shady Dunes make up the second largest branch of the military. They are the military's armor, navy, and air force. Auxiliaries are known as some of the region's best pilots, and they proudly accept that claim. They also collaborate with some special legions to form effective vehicle and armor units. Auxiliary Vehicles (Nation States) Praetorian Guards The praetorian guards serve as the national guard. They are the fourth largest branch, and also the most secretive. All members of this branch are born into it and die in it. Entire families are members of it, and children go to schools within their multiple and massive complexes. When in public, their identities are hidden by a helmet, a face wrap, or some kind of mask. Any attempt to infiltrate them is instantly found out by other members of the group and the infiltrator is killed. They also run the elections due to the fact they cannot be bribed or black mailed. They are also sworn to not take any political sides (Although some people think they do). Praetorians also man and defend the Mass Driver Defense Network. Frumentarii Frumentarii are the military’s spies, infiltrator, saboteurs, and sniper units. Trained in advanced stealth and assassination techniques, the frumentarii can stay in another nation for years as sleeper agents until certain triggers happen, and then they strike with hidden fury, crippling economies and taking out political figures. They are the secret weapon of Shady Dunes. When legionaries or auxiliaries can't get a job done, frumentarii are again called to action. Using advanced weaponry and guerrilla tactics, they sabotage the enemy's logistical support to effectively kill the enemy from the inside out. Militias The militias are the newest and largest branch of the military. Recognizing the long training process of legionaries and the possibility of losing all of them, militias have been formed to combat this problem. Militiamen get 3 months of training and a one week refresher training session prior to battle. They are equipped with the SDM-A1, an older but cheaper assault rifle, and are given the dirt cheap Militia armor. Militia have the standing order to be ready to be called to arms at any time, but are normal civilians until a combat order has been issued. Praetorians and any surviving legionaries are their commanders. Policies The entire purpose for the military of the Eternal Empire of Shady Dunes is to defend the homeland. There are two main ways the military does this: - The "Scuto Doctrine", which states to let the enemy come to our borders and to use our entrenched, defensive postitions to defeat the opposing force. - The "Percute Preemptive Doctrine", which states to attack the possible aggresor before they can attack the homeland. This method has been proven most effective, but it is costly to the economy and weakens most defenses for the homeland. International allies tend to frown on it as well. Emperor Magnus of Shady Dunes 11:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Misc Category:Military